


Metempsychosis

by DLM4



Category: Batman (Comics), Naruto
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Obito becomes a child, Obito floofs flowers, Villains make great parents, obito lives in a tree, rin shoves obito out of the afterlife, universe hopping, who knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLM4/pseuds/DLM4
Summary: Rin shoves Obito out of the afterlife. Landing in Gotham, he catches the attention of a couple of Gotham's notable criminals.





	Metempsychosis

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this came from, the plot bunny violently attacked me when I was driving home from work. Enjoy.

Obito had given his life to protect Kakashi (again), and he failed to stay dead (again). He had protected Kakashi, even managed to temporarily empower him, only for Rin to shove him out of the Pure Land with a sly smile. He was twisted, stretched, and compressed as he fell, before he landed in a heap of overly large clothing amidst a city of metal and concrete. The last thing he noticed before he lost consciousness was how jarringly little chakra he could sense.

* * *

 

Living on the streets of a cesspool like Gotham was not what Obito had expected from his death, nor was being reduced to a child, but he was making do. He had been making progress, (learning about his new circumstances had been his priority, that they had public access archives had made it all too easy to pick up what he needed) but he had overestimated his child sized chakra capacity and so wasn’t able to maintain the circulation of fire chakra that was meant to keep him warm through the night. Now he was sick, and he was focusing so hard on not sneezing (he does _not_ need to pick more flowers out of his everything) and felt so miserable that he couldn’t even sneak into somewhere warm to get out of the cold, nor did he really want to (the park was one of the few places in the city where he was anywhere near comfortable, the shelters were just too dead [and dodging well-meaning social workers was annoying]). It is that narrow focus that had allowed the brightly shining chakra (a mix of nature chakra and mokuton, how?) to get so close without his notice, well it had his attention now (now if only his nose would stop tingling).

Ivy was furious. She was stalking down the street, barely maintaining a low profile, as she fumed over the Joker’s latest attempt on Harley. That the bastard wouldn’t take a hint and leave them alone (that Harley wouldn’t let her just kill the scum) was a frequent source of frustration for her, but dealing with the clown was a battle Harley insisted on fighting on her own (with promises that she would ask for aid if she even suspected she needed it) and Ivy was willing to respect that (it didn’t mean that she had to like it). Walking through the nature parks was one of the few activities that helped her temper; she loved her babies, but walking through nature free from the flavor of herself was calming as little else was (the funding and maintenance of the few large nature parks in Gotham was one of the reasons she avoided targeting Bruce Wayne).

This time, however, there was something different about the park, a different flavor on the plants suggesting the interference of someone with powers similar to her own (though the flavor was weak, similar to the general sense of growth most plants acquire from prolonged exposure to her own passive aura). However there was little of interest within the park to suggest the cause, just a few bums and street urchins that are the norm throughout Gotham. That is, until she noticed the urchin lurking in the tree, she had a moment to examine the child (plant? What) before the child sneezed and, with a surge of that strange flavor of Mother Nature’s power, positively floofed with flowers. As the bums nearby reacted with shock, Ivy was left with a choice, and really, it wasn’t that much of a choice at all.

When Harley returned to their home, she expected to have to calm down an irate Red or distract her from plans of revenge (really now, Red was sweet, getting all defensive, but this her fight). What she was not expecting was for one of the slightly less lethal greenhouses to have undergone a rapid redecorating, and particularly not for Red to be cooing over the cutest little of ball of spite and fury Harley had ever seen (though why Red decided to cover him with heaps of flowers was lost on her, even if it wasn’t particularly surprising and entirely too cute regardless). With a grin and an extra pep to her step, Harley joined her lover in cooing over the child, ignoring his increasingly violent threats with ease (this was going to be such fun).

* * *

 

Obito glowered in his seat, he had finally overcome his illness and yet the women refused to release him. He was an S-Ranked missing-nin, he did not need to be mothered like some child (he steadfastly ignored his sickness, that was an aberration brought on by his shock of his new situation, nothing more). He would escape in time, of that he had no doubt (he wouldn’t, he would never even try. He would make excuses to himself for why he should stay [that there was more to plants that he could learn from mother-Ivy or that mother-Harley continued to be an effective form of inspiration for his Tobi persona], and if along the way he had an actual childhood, well that was completely by coincidence [it wasn’t, mother-Ivy and mother-Harley were so obscenely better at child rearing than the Uchiha that it was more than slightly absurd]).

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably note that Obito floofing with flowers whenever he sneezes is one of my favorite Obito headcanons. Also should probably note that by floofing I mean he rapidly sprouts flowers everywhere and generally looks like a highly aggravated ball of flowers.


End file.
